Staring death between the eyes
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: It's been 5 years since a man was murdered in his own bed. But now the past is catching up to Booth. But it's not just him that's in danger. Chapter 8 up now. Complete
1. A gun against your head

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be**

**Author's note: Just want to thank Alicia for beta-ing. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Staring death between the eyes**

**Chapter 1- A gun against your head**

Drip, drip, drip. That was what woke Brennan. The soft gentle drip of what she thought was a tap. But she was wrong. She opened her eyes to complete darkness. For a minute she thought she was dreaming, or that her eyes were still shut. But she wasn't, and they weren't. She had no idea where she was, but all she knew was she was not at home. The cold gripped her, and the smell clogged her nose. The drip continued, but now it echoed in the room.

Every muscle in her ached, but she could not move. She realised she was on a chair. Her legs were tied to the chair legs and her arms tied to something behind her. She rolled her neck and stopped as she heard a crack. The sound echoed into the darkness and for a second drowned out the dripping. She closed her eyes and sighed, but stopped once again as the sound echoed twice as loud in the room.

She tried to remember something. Anything. Where was she last night? Or day? She came up blank. All Brennan could remember was celebrating the end of a case. But she couldn't remember when or where. Her head ached and she felt like she'd woken up after a hard night of drinking. But Brennan was sure that something else had caused it.

Her hands were numb like someone had cut off the blood supply. She wiggled her fingers trying to get feeling back. But as she did her fingers brushed against skin. Skin that was not her own. She was tied to someone else's hands. She could not tell who it was, but she suspected it was a man's from the size of it. _You know what they say about big hands_ Brennan thought. She shook her head, she couldn't think about things like that at a time like this.

She pulled her hands toward herself and pulled the others with her. The person did not stir. _Oh God, I hope they're not dead _she thought. She took a deep breath and shoved her hands back ramming the other hands against their chair.

"Shit!" A voice cried out it echoed throughout the room. Brennan froze. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. _Oh no_ was her only thoughts. She heard a groan as the other person began to wake up properly.

What could she do now? Brennan racked her brain. But then she felt the other person's fingers on her skin.

"Who's that?" They asked. Brennan made no reply.

"Who's there?"

Brennan mouth was firmly shut.

"Hello?" The voice questioned. Brennan sighed in her head. She couldn't keep silent forever.

"It's me, Booth." There was a sharp intake of breath. _This wasn't right_ Brennan thought. He was… what did Angela say? Her knights in shining FBI issue body armour or something like that. He wasn't meant to be here. She hated to be the damsel in distress. But when she was kidnapped she always had that hope that he would be out there looking for her, he would find her. Now who would save her, save them?

Both of them sat in silence. Booth went to talk.

"Bo-" Then he stopped as a bang was heard. Both of them held their breath. A door opened and light flooded the room. Brennan eyes strained against the light flooding into them. She could just make out a figure stood near the doorway. Booth behind Brennan could see the light, but not the figure. But he had heard the intake of breath from Brennan. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't right. Why did they take both of them? If they wanted to harm one of them they would take one of them?

"Bones, what is it?" Booth asked. He got no reply; sweat began to trickle down his neck. He needed to know what was going on. He twisted his neck, trying to get a better view. But he could not.

"Bones, who is it?" He was so close to yelling. He had no idea who was scaring Brennan so much she could not speak. Then he heard the click of shoes as the person walked towards them.

"Bones?" Booth asked quietly. The feet stopped.

"Who are you?" Booth asked them. They didn't reply. He heard a click.

"This time, Agent Booth, you will not do the questioning. I have a gun to your partner's head. How do you feel about that?" Booth heart sank to his toes. He couldn't believe it, it had been 5 years. And now Jessica was back.


	2. A knife across his throat

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but i've been waiting to have my chapter checked by my beta. Unfortuantly she still hasn't got back to me after a week. So this has not been checked. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Staring death between the eyes**

**Chapter 2- A knife across his throat**

5 years previously

The leaves crunched underfoot as Booth crossed the road to the crime scene. It looked like a normal house, but Booth knew it even it was, it wasn't anymore.

"What have we got?" Booth's voice cut across the cold crisp air. Many people turned to see who had spoken, but not one word passed their lips. Booth placed his hands on his hips and waited. After a few moments an oldish man walked up to him. His eyes were tired like he'd seen too many deaths. He was wearing a blue all in one suit with a logo printed on it with Jeffersonian above it. He looked at Booth and then in a spoke in a low gravelly voice.

"Middle age man dead. Cause of death was a slash across the throat with a knife. The wife's in the garden, she's a bit distraught." Booth nodded as the man made his way away from him. It was always the same, no matter who the relative was be it a sister, son or mother. They were always distraught. Booth walked down the stone steps towards the garden. He spotted the wife a mile off. She was stood next to an officer. She wore pale white Pj's with a cream dressing gown over the top. Her face was extremely pale except for her bright red eyes, which Booth suspected was from crying. Her fingers picked at her arm.

"Officer may I talk to her?" The man looked Booth up and down before nodding and moving away. He moved closer to the woman.

"I'm Special Agent Booth. You are?" The woman lifted her head from her feet and looked at Booth with a vacant look in her eyes.

"I'm Jessica Demons." She said in a voice barely above a whisper, before returning her eyes to the floor.

"So that was Mr Demons upstairs?" She nodded as she became very interested in a hole in her dressing gown. Her pale fingers picked at the hole while her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Once again her eyes lifted from her feet. Her head was barely raised, and it seemed as if she was struggling to keep it up as far as it was.

"I didn't hear anything. The night was as silent as any other. I heard no one enter or leave. It was as if a ghost has been. Yes, a ghost. When I woke I could smell the blood. I turned to ask… to ask… Simon if… if he could smell it too. But… but… he… he was…" She dissolved into sobs. Booth signaled to the officer to return. He wouldn't get anything more out of the woman. But how could she sleep next to her husband and not noticed that someone had slit his throat? And why did his killer leave her unharmed? It all seemed too surreal. Booth turned to the nearest officer.

"Were there any witnesses?" He asked. The officer shook his head.

"None. No one noticed anything was wrong until Mrs Demons began screaming."

"Any signs of forced entry?" Again the officer shook his head.

"No, it was like she described… a ghost." Booth walked away. This was no ghost. This had to be someone who had a grudge against Mr Demons. No that couldn't be right, why leave the wife? She could have easily have seen something. Wait if his throat was slit then surely there would have been blood. Why were Mrs Demons' clothes clean? She must have got some blood on them. Booth looked at the woman who stood head in hands outside of the house. This was bigger than it seemed. And Booth suspected that the wife had something to do with it. Another officer passed Booth stopped him.

"Any murder weapons found?" Booth was becoming annoyed at the amount of times people were shaking their heads.

"The place is empty. It's strange. I'll tell you what else is strange. There's blood all over the Wife's side of the bed. But look at her nice white Pj's. Spotless. So you tell me how she kept the blood of them?" Booth watched him walk away. Something weird had happened here and Booth was determined to find out what.


	3. A chain around our hands

**Disclaimer: This is not mine**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, all my coursework is due in and my exams are fast arriving. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry the chapters short.  
**

**Staring death between the eyes**

**Chapter 3- A chain around our hands**

Silence had enveloped the room as the gun remained against Brennan's head. Booth didn't know what he could do. The only way to stop Jessica was to keep her talking and hope she would change her mind.

"Jessica please put the gun down."

"No!" Was the shrill reply. Booth winced she was hysterical. He had to calm her otherwise the worse would happen.

"I'm sorry. But please don't hurt her." Booth hated to beg, but he knew Jessica liked it when her victims were scared. No, Booth couldn't refer to him and Brennan as victims. They weren't dead. Yet. Jessica made no reply, but Booth heard Brennan breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't think I'm giving in Booth. I have a life to get on with. But before I go, here's something to have fun with." Jessica crossed the room with her high heels tapping on the floor. There was a jangle of chains. Booth hated to think was going through Jessica's head. Booth braced himself ready for whatever pain was coming.

But it didn't come. All that happened was the cold chains landed across his wrists. Jessica bent down and chained Brennan wrists to Booth's.

"You're not going anywhere." Jessica said uncertainly. Booth was beginning to think Jessica didn't really know what she was doing. But that was good think. It meant that they had more time to survive, longer to escape and more time to live.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

There was absolute silence as Angela stepped into the lab. It was strange, but not unusual. Angela usually expected to hear Brennan's footsteps as she started her work. But then there were the times that Brennan fell asleep on the sofa in her office when she'd not been home. Angela sighed and set off for Brennan's office. Her shoes echoed loudly through the deathly quiet lab.

"Bren." She said quietly as she knocked lightly on the door. But Angela heard no stirring within.

"Sweetie." She said a little louder as she walked in. But the room was empty. The silence mocked Angela.

"Where is she?" Angela questioned out loud. No one answered the question. Thoughts began to run through Angela's mind.

_She was fine last night when they were celebrating the case… wait! She'd left with Booth!!!_

Angela clapped her hands together.

"What are you clapping your hands about?" Came a voice from behind Angela. She turned and stared into the smiling face of Hodgins. Angela stepped towards him and their lips met. Angela wrapped her hands around Hodgins neck. When they pulled apart Hodgins questioned her again.

"So what are you so happy about?" Angela had that twinkle in her eye and Hodgins could almost guess what she was thinking.

"Brennan's late. She's never late. But remember her and Booth left together last night." Hodgins resisted the urge to shake his head. She'd never give in. Hodgins couldn't see what she saw. Angela opened her mouth to explain further when someone called out.

"Hello?" Hodgins and Angela walked cautiously towards the voice. Cullen stood near the entrance to the lab. Both Hodgins and Angela were shocked to see him in the 'squints domain'.

Cullen searched his memory for a name, luckily he recognized Angela.

"Angela is Agent Booth here?" He asked. Happiness lit over Angela's face for a second before she replied.

"No." Cullen shook his head. Angela and the one Cullen didn't know the name of looked confused. Cullen would have to explain to them.

"Last night a woman named Jessica Demons escaped from a mental institute."

"But what has this got to do with Booth?" Angela asked.

"A few years back Jessica was involved in a case of Booth's. We have reason to believe Jessica may be after booth. Is Dr Brennan here?"

Horror overtook Angela and Hodgins as Angela shook her head.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!! Please review 


	4. A lie in her eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Author's note:** My exams are just around the corner so I apologise for being so slow at updating. I hope you like it!

**Staring death between the eyes**

**Chapter 4- A lie in her eyes**

"Now Mrs Demons I understand that you're upset, but I need to ask you some questions." Booth said looking at the woman in front of him. Her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. She lifted her head, looking at Booth through a few stray strands of hair. Her eyes were red, but there was no sigh of tears. She nodded slowly.

"Now your husband worked for an oil company. Did he ever mention problems at work?" Booth asked. He waited for a reply. Slowly Mrs Demons wiped a hand across her cheeks as if getting rid of tears, but none were to be found.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything. I don't know anything. Michael went to work and came home. I knew nothing. But sometimes… sometimes there were things in the news about protesters."

"What about people in his works?"

"I didn't know any of them." She replied. There was something more. But no other questions could bring any information out of Mrs Demons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Affair, that was the first thought into Booth's head as he walked from the room. The husband spent many hours at work and his wife refused to answer questions about people at the works. To Booth it was obvious, he had that gut feeling. It was all unfolding in front of him. Husband has affair, wife finds out and kills him. Simple

Booth tucked his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction of Mr Demons works. A receptionist, who informed him that all the necessary people would be there in a few minutes, greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Please take a seat." She said politely while batting her eyelids at him. Booth smiled at her and she smiled back for a couple of seconds before returning to her work. But every few minutes she looked at Booth from the corner of her eyes.

"Agent Booth" A large built man walked into the room. He had strawberry blonde hair littered with a few greys, a taunt face that had seen many years and blue eyes, which were weary and tired. The 2 men shook hands both as firm as the other.

"I'm Mr Hitchen owner of this company. Please come into my office." He smiled at Booth. As Booth turned he smiled at the receptionist who smiled back. But as soon as he had rounded the corner he was sure he heard a sharp whisper of

"Stacey! Do you want to be fired?" From Mr Hitchen. There was a clutter of keys as the receptionist got back to work.

"So Agent Booth, what can I do for you?" Mr Hitchen asked as they sat down in his office.

"Well I suspect you already know what happened as when I arrives you were already waiting for me." Mr Hitchen moved slightly in his chair, but his face revealed nothing.

"News travels fast Agent."

"So you learnt about this death before it has been released to the public?" Mr Hitchen's face hardened.

"Mrs Demons informed me." Booth raised an eyebrow; Mrs Demons had said she didn't know anyone at the oil company.

"She wanted me to know as I'm close to Michael… Mr Demons."

"You seem very upset."

"I run an oil company Agent Booth. I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for grief, be it friends or even family." Mr Hitchen said while fidgeting in his chair. There was something more. Booth knew it.

"Mrs Demons said that you often get protestors. Anyone of them want to harm Mr Demons, or anyone here?"

"No. No one waned to wish Michael harm. He was quiet, no one really knew him. He kept himself to himself."

"But you were close?" Booth asked. Mr Hitchen sat dumb founded for a second.

"Yes, yes. We were… friends."

"What about Mrs Demons? How well do you know her?"

"She's Michael's wife. Nothing more to me. I think I must get back to work now. I have wasted enough time with these silly questions. It will all end up being some accidental death." Mr Hitchen then bustled Booth out of his office and shut the door. Perhaps it wasn't Mr Demons that was having an affair. On his way out Booth stopped at the reception to see if he could get some background on Mr Hitchen.

"Hi Stacey. What's it like working here?" She shrugged keeping her eyes away from Booth at all times.

"Quiet, nothing happens."

"How well do you know Mr Hitchen?"

"He's my boss."

"What's he like?" Stacey flickered her eyes up to Booth. They seemed frightened and scared.

"You should go." As Booth left it was apparent to him that nothing was adding up. Something had happened and he planned to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Guilt upon his shoulders

**Author's note:** I'm extremely sorry for the delay, I've been doing exams. Luckily I have now finished so regular updates are back.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Staring Death Between The Eyes**

**Chapter 5- Guilt Upon His Shoulders**

'_How could I have got us into this?'_ Booth kept thinking over and over in his head. The case had been so long ago. It had been before he'd known Brennan, before he cared about forensic results. But it was all coming back. The case had been straightforward. No mistakes. But yet here he was tied up in a room with no light, food or water. Brennan had been quiet for a while. Booth was unsure if she was asleep or thinking. Booth was annoyed. He didn't know where they were or even how they'd got there. It all seemed hopeless. There was only one exit. A solid steel door that was locked at all times. The only time it was opened was when Jessica stood in front of it with a gun. But Booth would rather take his chances against the steel door than Jessica.  
"It's not your fault." Brennan said softly in the darkness.  
"Yea." Booth replied. But he didn't accept it. He should have made regular checks on Jessica, he knew what she was capable of, but he had ignored her. And now not only was he in danger, but he had dragged Brennan in with him. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. Jessica was binding her time, but this was not because she was unsure what to do. No Booth knew her better than that. She knew exactly what she wished to do. She was just prolonging it.  
Brennan sat in the darkness. Booth was blaming himself she knew this. Over time she had begun to 'read' him. Even so she knew nothing to make him think otherwise. She knew nothing about why she was here or anything. She had never heard of Jessica and dared not to ask Booth about it. She understood nothing of what had happened. The bolts of the door unlocked and Jessica appeared from behind it. She wore a black dress with a slit up the side to show her gun hosted to her ankle. She was trying to look like something out of a movie. But she was failing. In her hands she carried a jug of water and a loaf of bread.  
"Rations." She said with a smile as she placed them on a small table to the left of the door.  
"Enjoy!" She laughed turning to leave.  
"Wait!" Booth called. Jessica turned and said.  
"Yes." As if daring him to complain. Booth stared at her.  
"How do we get to it?" Jessica didn't reply, but gave a little wave as she shut the door and bolted it. Booth stared at the bread. His stomach growled. He sighed.

--

Angela stared at Cullen in horror for a few seconds. Her mouth opened and shut before she recovered.  
"No, she's not here." Cullen did not see anything unusual, he didn't know Dr Brennan. He was unaware of Angela's concern.  
"I'm sending an agent to Agent Booth's. He's probably recovering from a hangover. I'm sure if you go to Dr Brennan's you'll find her there." Angela nodded not really taking it in. Brennan never took a day off, whether she had a hangover or not. Hodgins stood close to Angela.  
"He's probably right." He said. Angela turned to him.  
"When was the last day Brennan took a day off?" She said before running off, Hodgins trailing behind her.

--

"Sweetie?" Angela called through the door after knocking. But there was no reply. Angela's heart thudded in her chest as she pounded on the door waiting for a reply.  
"Bren?" She called, but again there was no reply. She bent down to the carpet lifting it back to reveal a key. Hodgins raised an eyebrow, but Angela made no comment. Angela wasn't quite sure what she expected, A ramshackle flat, or something. But there was nothing. Nothing out of place. It was if Brennan could walk into the room any minute and explain where she'd been. But she didn't. There was no trace of Brennan, the flat was empty.  
"Where is she?" Angela exclaimed. Hodgins had no reply, but stared blankly at a wall. The silence was tense and unwelcome. But it was broken by the shrill cry of Angela's phone.  
"Hello?" She answered. There was muttering from the other end. Angela stood motionless listening to the information.  
"We'll be there." She closed the phone. But made no movement.  
"What is it?" Hodgins asked. Angela took a deep breath.  
"Cullen's at Booth's place. They've found evidence of a struggle and kidnap."


	6. The killer behind bars

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's rather short, but it was time to wrap up Jessica's case. Next chapter should be longer. Enjoy! Please Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the Demons.

**Staring Death Between The Eyes**

**Chapter 6- The killer behind bars **

Booth taped his foot impatiently. Where was the man? Booth looked at his watch. He had an investigation to do and he was here instead waiting for some old man.

"Agent Booth." A voice came from behind him. Booth turned and the old man stood before him. He held a file in his hands.

"These are the results from the body." Booth took the file and thanking the man he walked off. He quickly read through it. No defensive wounds. Mr Demons knew his killer. It was all coming together in his head. He knew exactly who the killer was. It was clear. He just needed one more thing. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Jake can look up on Mr Demons life insurance."

* * *

"Have you found my husband's killer?" Jessica demanded off Booth with fake concern. Booth leaned forwards.

"Yes we have."

"Where are they? You've secured them haven't you?"

"They're in this building and I would say quite secured."

"Who's securing them?"

"I am." Jessica's eyes narrowed until she broke into hysterical laughter.

"You think I did it. I loved my husband Agent Booth. Why would I kill him?" Booth stared at her.

"Why don't you tell me? But personally, I think you think your husband was a waste f space and then there's that life insurance worth 1 million." Jessica's jaw dropped while she stared at Booth. Her eyes narrowed again.

"I was told to kill him." She spat. Booth almost shook his head in disbelief.

"Who told you?"

"God. He came down to me in a vision and told me the devil had taken refuge in my husband. I had to kill him to save the world. The life insurance was a little bonus. But you're not going to arrest me, are you Agent Booth? I was doing good. I would warn you not to get in my way. You should not stand in God's way. I'll have to take you down if you do." Booth raised him eyebrows.

"I don't know who told you to kill your husband, but it certainly wasn't God. Thou shalt not kill." He said before walking out of the room. Case closed.

* * *

But the case never held the result Booth wanted. Jessica was convicted of murder. But got off for insanity. She was to remain in an asylum for mentally ill. Her last words to Booth were "You stood in God's way, you will pay."


	7. Chapter 7

This is not an update but an apology for my horrible updates. College is totally on top of me, so unfortunately a may not be able to get a chapter up to at least when my exams have finished in a couple of weeks. I thank everyone for their reviews and story alerts. I will try my best and if I do not update you have permission to mentally whip me :)


	8. Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: So I suck at updating it's been 9 months, and due to major writers block this chapter is rather short. And I regret to say this will be my final Bones story because I just haven't kept up with the show, so I feel I can't write the characters as well. Perhaps when I finally catch up I might come back, but we'll see. Enjoy.

Staring Death Between The Eye

Chapter 7- Hope

There had to be something they could do to get out of here. Darkness was everywhere, the power long gone out. Booth could hear the bulb swinging side to side due to some unknown breeze. Jessica had left them, left them to die. Booth's hope was fading it seemed that Jessica would finally get her revenge. But bringing Brennan into this, she didn't deserve this. She had so much life ahead of her. Booth had made mistakes in the past and now he was paying for them. But Brennan just wasn't part of them; she should be free from all involvement. But she wasn't. So many things Booth had to say. But they pilled up in his head, and refused to leave. If only he had seen things so clearly before.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice sounded in the darkness. She unlike Booth had found words, but not the ones she wanted.

"What?"

"There's a nail on the wall to the left. If we could reach it, perhaps we could get free."

"How does that help us?"

"Just trust me." And he did, he trusted her with everything. If only she knew. Brennan took Booth's silence for approval.

"Jump!" She commanded. They hopped closer to the wall. It was hard to say how long it too them to reach the wall, but to them it seemed like an eternity. The lack of sustenance took it's toile on their strength. Booth released grunts of effort as they angled themselves towards the nail. The minutes ticked by as Brennan struggled. If only she could do this before Jessica returned, perhaps then they would get out of here. But if she returned before… she didn't want to think about it. This had to work.

The chains dropped to the floor.

"We need to go." Booth said quickly standing up rubbing his arms.

"But how? There's one way in and out and it locks from the outside. We're stuck."

"We'll have to wait for her to come back. And… overpower her. It's our only chance."

"And if she doesn't?" There was no reply because they both knew the answer. If Jessica did not return then they would remain her forever. But each had comfort knowing at least they would spend their last moments with the other.


	9. Safe At Last?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Proud of getting this chapter done so soon. This is the last chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed the story. Love all you reviewers!

Staring Death Between The Eyes

Chapter 8- Safe At Last?

The seconds went by like minutes. But sill Jessica did not come. They were both ready and poised for attack. Would she come? Or were they doomed to an eternity here?

Clunk!

She was coming. Nerves rose in Brennan's chest and she grabbed Booth's hand for comfort. They had to get out of there alive. They just had to.

The light came on and Jessica entered. They attacked. She was stronger than she looked. Booth grabbed her arms trying to disarm her gun, while Brennan clung onto her legs trying to bring her down to the floor. But their combined effort still wasn't enough.

It all happened so quickly that neither of them was sure what had happened. But soon enough Jessica had gained the upper hand. Booth had been thrown to the ground and Jessica now held Brennan, with the gun against her head.

"So what will you do know Booth? Hope that you can get to her faster than a bullet, or cooperate?"

"Booth, get out of here." Brennan cried. He shook his head, he couldn't leave her. He wished their places were reversed. But she wouldn't have gone either, she was stubborn that way.

"Good boy. Maybe I can save your soul yet. Now I want you to turn around, walk to the chains, pick them up and bring them here. And don't try anything because your partner might not survive." There was nothing he could do, but obey. He turned and picked up the chain. He stopped. And then as quick as a flash he whipped the chains round knocking Jessica to the floor. Booth ran to Brennan.

"Run!" He yelled grabbing her hand. It was a run for survival; bullets ricocheted off the walls around them. Jessica was following and was not giving up without a fight. But she had the advantage of knowing where to go. The corridors were dark and Booth pulled Brennan round corners she didn't even know were there. She would never admit it, but she was terrified. They seemed to run forever down endless corridors with death chasing. Suddenly from the gloom appeared a light. It lay at the end of a flight of stairs leading down from them. Booth stopped considering. The light represented a chance of escape, but with the stairs it could offer Jessica a better chance of hitting them. He took a quick glance behind them. He could Jessica's face peering out from the darkness, crazed and coming closer and closer. She was still firing, but she would have to reload soon. This was their chance. He looked at Brennan and kissed her quickly on the lips. He took the stairs dragging Brennan with him. The bullets stopped at they ran. Booth heard the cry of frustration as Jessica stopped to reload.

'_Just let there be a way out.'_ Booth thought desperately. They reached the bottom and Booth gave no second thoughts as he crashed through the window at the end pulling Brennan with him. And in those last few seconds he heard a gasp from Brennan as Jessica hired her last shot. But they could not stop running. Jessica could follow. Booth looked over at Brennan. She was pale, but she gritted her teeth and nodded. They carried on running, in no particular direction, as long as it was away. They had no idea where they were. But there was nothing to do but keep going.

They never knew how they managed to keep going, and how they made it to the Jeffersonian. The place was surrounded by FBI and Brennan was soon being hugged by a much relieved Angela.

"We thought we'd lost you" were her only words. Much to Brennan and Booth's luck it was discovered that Jessica's bullet had simply grazed Brennan and she would be fine. Agents were dispatched to find Jessica, but she was never found. Brennan and Booth lived with a constant fear that she would come back, but she did not return.

As Brennan and Booth sat outside the Jeffersonian, feeling relief from their latest terror, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it. As she turned her head to smile at him, he kissed her.

"What does this mean?"

"Something new and beautiful, Bones. New and beautiful."


End file.
